Back To December
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Song Back to December. Beck and Jade had a falling out, it's all Jade can think about and it keeps her up at night. When she sees Beck again can she set thigns straight


**AN: Dedicated to OnceUponASeddie**

Back To December

"_I got these for you," he handed her roses. _

"_I hate roses," she said while still accepting them._

"_I know I just thought that maybe you would want something to light up the atmosphere in here it's kinda depressing."_

"_I never said you needed to be here, she snapped._

"_I'm here because I thought you wanted me to come."_

"_Ok you're here but you obviously don't care."_

"_It's not my fault that this place is depressing as hell," he snapped._

"_I never asked you to stay!'_

"_Good thing because I wouldn't!" he yelled storming out. Jade tossed the flowers against the wall and stared in shock as the petals scattered and fell limp on the floor. She didn't both picking them up._

Jade shot up in her bed clutching her pounding and aching head. Tears were in her eyes as she once again relived that awful night. December seemed like so long ago and yet it was still such a vivid memory. Such a vividly painful memory.

"_I never asked you to stay!"_

"_Good thing because I wouldn't!" I wouldn't…I wouldn't…he wouldn't stay with her._

Jade couldn't say she was honestly surprised. She was a bitch and wasn't much of a joy to be around. She complained a lot and didn't say thank you. Yet she sat in her bed and yearned for his touch once again. She wished she could have him back again instead of just the memories.

She decided that she didn't want to waste the day wallowing in sadness. She climbed from her bed and dressed. She left and went to walk the small shopping area that was just outside her apartment complex. She held her purse close and almost stopped breathing as she saw the back of a man she thought she had memorized. She pulled her phone from her pocket. She hit 1 the number that still held his. It rang and she saw him answer.

"Jade?" he answered smiling.

"Hey could you meet me somewhere?" she asked not bothering with formalities.

"Uh sure?"

"Remy's Restaurant, three minutes." She clicked the phone closed and began walking to their old date site. Once inside she asked for a patio table and rested her head in the palm of her hand waiting.

"Hey," Beck said seeing Jade sitting there. "It's been forever."

"Yes it has," Jade said staring at him as he sat.

_A sweet smile just for her. Arms that always held her. That damned September when her parents broke up. She swore _no one_ would ever see a tear slip from her eyes. Yet there she stood in front of him sobbing her eyes out. She could have flooded a city with the amount she cried. He pulled her close though and kissed her forehead. He whispered soft comforts and rocks her back and forth. _

_He doesn't complain when she tries to get deeper into his arms and knocks him back onto the bed. He doesn't complain when her wails become so loud that his roommate complains to him. He only laughs as she points out the state of his shirt. He pulls her closer and kisses her._

_He's too good for her._

"Last time," he starts.

"Ya the roses," she looks away.

"That's not what I was going to say," he smiled at her. She looked up at him and got lost in his eyes again.

"So," she looked away trying to hide a blush. "Look I," she looked away before setting her resolve and staring him straight in the eye. "Listen and listen good because this will _never_ happen again. I'm sorry. I messed up. I was a heinous bitch and you paid the price. I loved you. I lost you. I'm sorry." Jade stood and turned to leave.

_It's already 11:45 Jade noted staring at her clock. She turned back to her phone. She knew she should call but it was already so late. She bit her lip and her finger hovered over the button number one. She threw her phone aside. "Happy Birthday," she whispered._

"Jade," Beck said holding her wrist gently. "Answer me a question Jade," he whispered. Jade looked at him her eyes a bit scared. "Do you, love me still?"

Jade looked at him and down at the floor "who said I ever loved you?" she asked defiantly. He smiled fondly at her, she put her head down "I, I love you," she said tears pricking her eyes. "I'd love you forever if you gave me the chance!" she wailed clutching his hand to her.

Beck tilted her head up "one step at a time, why don't we have lunch," he pulled a chair out for her. She smiled and nodded sitting and reveling in her second chance. She would try, she would try with everything that was inside her to make it work.

"_I never asked you to stay!"_

"_Good thing because I wouldn't!" I wouldn't…I wouldn't…maybe this proved that he would…as long as she would._

**AN: Squee I like this one a lot please review and if you have any Taylor Swift song requests I'll do them for you. Hope you liked it OnceUponASeddie. **


End file.
